OMG!
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Chapter 5 Update! Festival FUJOSHI dan FUDANSHI! AoKise #RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kiruna : MINAAAA APA KABARRRR!

Kuroko : Kiruna-chan, elo terlalu berisik!

Kiruna : Hehehehe….maaf, terlalu bersemangat

Midorima : Eh, bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic malah bikin fic baru lagi !

Kiruna : Apa boleh buat, ini permintaan Anak gue! sebagai Bubu yang baik harus nururtin donkk…

Kise : HIEEEEE ? ELO UDAH PUNYA ANAK ?

Kiruna : Yap, namanya Akashi ummm..apa ya? lupa gue

Murasakibara ? Jadi Akashi anak elo !

Kiruna : Bukan Akashi, kapten elo-elo pada ! dia itu nyalonin diri jadi anak gue…

Kise : Gue juga mau ssu~ nantikan permintaan gue bakal dikabulin kalau gue jadi anak elo..

Kiruna : Hohoho…sorry ye, lowongan anak udah tutup yang ada sekarang lowongan babu khekhekhe…

Satsuki : Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun mana?

Kiruna : Dia lagi ngasah gunting-guntingnya tercinta untuk adegan, spesialnya..OKE DARI PADA LAMA-LAMA DISTUDIO LEBIH BAIK KALIAN CEPAT PERANKAN

All : HA'I

* * *

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**BAD DAY**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Akashi, pelatih mengikutsertakan Kise dan Kuroko dalam pertandingan," ucap Midorima Shintarou, sang shooter nomer 1 'Generasi Keajaiban' sambil menutup pintu ruang ekstrakulikuler shogi itu.

"Sebentar lagi Kise akand mendapatkan seragamnya, dan sudah saatnya untuk menunjukan kekuatan Kuroko padanya," balas Akashi Seijuuro sang kapten 'Generasi Keajaiban' itu, sambil memainkan pion-pion shoginya.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti kau sudah tahu semuanya," balas Midorima lagi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Dari pada kau hanya berdiri saja disana, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan dengan tanding shogi?" tantang Akashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan shoginya.

"Ramalan Oha-Asa bilang, hari ini cancer merupakan pringkat pertama dari segi keberuntungan,"

Midorima pun menerima tantangan Akashi, tak lama kemudian permainan itu dimenangkan sang kapten berwajah unyu kaya penyu .

"Terkadang ramalan, bodoh itu bisa saja salah," ucap Akashi mengakhiri permainan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Kau memang jenius, dalam mengatur strategi tapi,…." balas Midorima, lalu mendorong Akashi hingga membentur dinding. Yang membuat Akashi terjebak oleh kedua tangan Midorima yang berada disamping kiri dan kanannya. "Kau tidak pintar soal 'itu' neh, Sei-chan…." lanjut Midorima lalu tangan kanannya mengambil gunting yang berada disaku celana Akashi. "Dengan begini kau tidak bisa mengancamku,"

Akashi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, saat Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu ketelingannya yang sensitive itu.

"**Mumpung tidak ada orang, ayo kita lakukan itu,**"

Sementara itu, Kuroko dan Kise dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan ekstrakulikuler basket, menyampaikan kemenangannya. Atau sebenarnya hanya Kise saja yang ingin…

"Ah, kau sudah kembali Kise," ucap Aomine, yang melihat Kise dan Kuroko berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket.

Kise pun berjalan mendekati Aomine yang akan melakukan shooting. "Sekarang aku tahu apa maksudmu, tentang kekuatan Kuroko itu berbeda…" ucapnya dengan senyum seorang model.

"Yoshh! kalau begitu, baguslah.." balas Aomine senang.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang latihan basktet?"tawar Kise.

"Kise-kun, sebaiknya kau menemui Akashi-kun dulu….hari ini kau akan mendapatkan seragam Teikou," ucap Sastuki sambil mencuri kesempatan berdiri disamping Kuroko.

"Baiklah…tapi, sekarang Akacchi dimana?"

"Biasanya, ada di ruang eskul shogi," jawab sang pemain keenam 'Generasi Keajaiban' itu, dengan ekpresi datar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka semua pun berjalan menuju ruangan ekstrakulikuler shogi, dan Sastuki hendak membuka pintu itu. Namun kehendak itu ia batalkan setelah mendengar suara dibalik pintu….

"_Jangan Midorima….__"_

"I,itu bukannya suara Akashi-kun?" tanya Satsuki sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu.

"Itu memang suara Akachin," jawab Murasakibara yang diajak mereka, untuk ikut mencari Akashi.

"T,tapi yang bener aja ! suaranya memang mirip Akashi, tapi masa nadanya itu loh! terdengar manja!" ucap Aomine dengan volume suara yang tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan saat ini.

"Aomine-kun pelankan suaramu, kalau tidak ingin mati oleh hujan guntingnya Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko yang sebenarnya penasaran juga.

"_Jangan malu Sei-chan….tidak ada orang ini,__"_

"_T,tapi aku malu…__"_

"K,kali ini suara Midorima-kun…tapi, kenapa dia memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Sei-chan'? dan kenapa mereka berdua terdengar begitu mesra ? jangan-jangan…." ucap Sastuki yang udah mikir kemana-mana.

"Itu tidak mung-" bantahan Aomine berhenti setelah mendengar suara…

"_Ayo, 'buka' saja tidak apa-apa kok…_"

"Setelah mendengar suara Midorima, aku setujuh dengan Satsuki kalau mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'," ucap Aomine yang mulai merinding membayang Akashi yang sukanya 'nyuruh-nyuruh' dan Midorima yang suka 'disuruh-suruh' bertukar posisi.

"Aomine-kun apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroko yang tidak mengerti, malkum kepolosan.

"Kurokocchi belum pantas, diberitahukan hal seperti 'itu'," jawab Kise ngawur.

"_Shin-kun a,a…ku benar-benar malu…_."

"Atau aku saja yang ngebukain 'punyamu',"

'JEGERRRRRRRRRR'

"MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI/MIDOCHIN !" batin mereka semua, kecuali yang sama sekali tidak mengerti yaitu Kuroko hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, walau sebenarnya ia juga penasaran kenpa mukateman-temannya itu pada pucat.

"_Hahahahahaha…..kaya anak SD tau gak_,"

'JLEBBBBBB'

"Sebaiknya Kurochin, tidak usah melanjutkan mendengarnya," ucap Murasakibara yang menutup kedua telinga Kuroko itu, sedangkan yang ditutup telingan cuma masang ekpresi 'maksudnya?'.

"Minna, kita turut berduka pada Akashi yang mulai detik ini sudah tidak lagi peraw-eh maskudnya perjaka lagi," ucap Aomine yang pikirannya udah hentai dari sananya.

"_Ck, coba aku lihat 'punyamu'__!_"

'DORRRRR'

"_Lihat, 'punyaku' udah professionalkan__!"_

'DUARRRRRRRR'

"_Mau aku ajarkan caranya__?"_

"AKASHI/AKACCHI/AKACHIN KAU HARUS MEOLAKNYA!" batin mereka semua dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dikulit mereka.

"_Baiklah…_"

'KJDCN HFICFJOSEIJRPO CRIOWJRIUHIUF'

"Caran-"

"JANGANNNNNNNNN!" teriak mereka semua sambil membanting pintu ruangan, namun mereka semua hanya bisa teridam seribu bahasa setelah melihat keadaan yang didepanya, tidak seperti apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Akashi dan Midorima sedang duduk berdua dengan keadaan pakaian rapih, dan kertas putih beserta pensil warna yang berada diantara mereka berdua. Beda jauh bukan?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" tanya Midorima yang heran melihat teman-temannya tampak begitu panic.

"**Kalian menguping hah****!**" ucap Akashi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya! apa yang kalian berdua lakukan didalam?"

"Midochin apa maksudmu, dengan 'punya Akachin kaya anak SD?" tanya Murasakibara dengan tidak berdosanya.

"Ini.." jawab Midorima sambil menunjukan gambar anggota 'Generasi Keajaiban' plus Sastuki versi Akashi. "Gambarnya kaya anak SDkan,berbeda dengan gambarku yang sudah professional" lanjutnya sambil menujukan gambar yang sama tapi versi Midorima, lebih bagus dan rapih.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa gambar!" bantah Akashi, sambil merebut gambarnya dari tangan Midorima. "Memang kamu kira apa?"

"Aku kira 'itu' Akachin memang kaya anak SD," jawab Murasakibara yang lagi-lagi dengan tanpa dosanya.

Akashi pun hendak mengambil gunting yang berada disebalahnya dan berniat melemparkan pada Murasakibara, namun niat itu batalakna setelah melihat Murasakibara sedang didekat Kuroko. Kalau sampai kena Kuroko yang ada malah dia yang kena hukuman sama authornya.

"Biar aku ulang pertanyaanku, sedang apa kalian tadi?" tanya Midorima.

"I,itu…."

"Um….."

"Mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, dan menganggap kalian sedang melakukan 'pipppp'," jelas Kuroko yang membantu teman-temannya menjawab pertanyaan dan ternyata KUROKO MENGERTI SAUDARA-SAUDARA #PLAKKKK

"Khehehehe…..kalian siap mati rupanya," ucap Akashi dengan nada mengancam. Tak lama kemudian hujan gunting menyerang meraka semua keucali Midorima dan Kuroko yang member tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

**TBC **atau** THE END****?**


	2. Chapter 2

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**OMG**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

Setelah kejadian kemarin, anggota 'Generasi Keajaiban' pun (Kecuali Midorima, Akashi, dan Kuroko) tidak berani lagi berpikiran yang tidak baik pada orang lain, dengan kata lain mereka udah tobat.

"Rasanya sudah seperti hantu ssu~" ucap Kise yang asal duduk di pinggir lapangan basket, ditemani sebotol minuman pengganti ion tubuh, dan handuk kecil berwarna putih.

"Hawa keberadaanmu masih terasa Kise, kalau kau mau menjadi hantu kenapa tidak bertukar tempat dengan Kuroko?" tanya Midorima yang masih memegang Lucky Itemnya hari ini yaitu boneka kelinci.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja kemarin…..kalian juga tahukan!" jawab KIse selagi sang kapten tidak datang karena ada urusan.

"Kalau saja tidak ada salah satu sensei yang datang, pasti kita udah mati!" ucap Aomine, yang merinding mengingatnya. "Dan terlebih lagi, Tetsu! Aku jadi pingin nyanyi…."

"Minechin itu tidak ada hubungannya…" ucap Murasakibara yang masih setiap dengan kudapannya.

Aomine pun berdehem ria menyiapkan suaranya. "Ehem…sunguh teganya!teganya!teganya!dirimu telah memberitahunya! Kau tahu Tetsu? Itu sungguh terla-"

"STOPPPPP!"

"Kau mencuri logat Bang Roma~Bang Roma~"

Dan semua yang disitu pun langsung menemukan sang pemilik suara, yang mengcopy nada DePe, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryuta. Tapi entah kenapa seperti ada racun dalam setiap helai daun bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Kise…" panggil Aomine

"Aominecchi…"

Midorima yang tanpa sadar melepas hendset handphonenya, dan ternyata yang terdengar berikutnya dari ramalan bintang, adalah lagu India.

Entah kesurupan apa Aomine dan Kise bertingkah layaknya difilm-film India, ditemani bunga sakura yang berguguran. Kesana kemari berlarian, bergandengan tangan, dan menyanyi mesra. Bahkan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko pun tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua hafal lirik lagunya.

"Kise…"

"Ya~ Aominecchi…"

"Apa bahasa inggirsnya **'rindu' **?"

"Miss, donk Aominecchi~"

"Kalau aku merindukanmu?"

"I miss you~"

"Kalau aku merindukanmu hingga, aku ingin meminta cinta dan sayangmu?"

"Ngemis-ngemis donk…"

"Kok ngemis-ngemis sih?"

"Cinta itu harus dicari, Aominecchi. Bukan diminta…."

'PROK… …'

Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko pun tepuk tangan atas pertunjukan Aomine dan Kise, tanpa sadar ada yang mengwasi mereka dari tadi.

"Jadi begini, kelakuan kalian selama aku tidak ada?" tanya seseorang berambut merah yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dengan gunting merah yang sudah ada ditangan kanannya.

'Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akachin/Akashicchi **MATI AKU**!' teriak mereka dalam hati.

"Hah….tenang aja, aku malah mau minta bantuan kalian," ucap Akashi, dan yang lainnya pun menghela nafasnya 'Gak jadi mati,'.

"Bantuan apa Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara yang masih setia dengan kudapannya.

"Kita akan mengikuti lomba ini," jawab Akashi sambil menunjukan brosur perlombaan.

"A,Akashichi kau serius?" tanya Kise yang udah keringat dingin, dan Akashi hanya mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

"D,demo kau bilangnyakan minta bantuan j..jad-"

"Mau menolak, hm?" tanya Akashi dengan aura gelap mengitarinya, tak lupa dengan gunting kesayangannya, yang setia menemani. Mereka pun menggeleng cepat, demi nyawa mereka. Dan inilah lomba yang membuat mereka keringat dingin dan hamper mati karena, diancam Akashi.

**FESTIVAL FUJOSHI DAN FUDANSHI**

**Ayo ikut berpartisipasi! Pertama kalinya di Jepang, sayang loh~ kalau dilewatkan! Apalagi bagi kalian yang suka banget sama YAOI, kenapa? Karena, kita mengadakan lomba :**

**Lomba menggambar 'Manga Doujin Yaoi'**

**Lomba drama (dengan tema Yaoi tentunya~)**

**Lomba pasangan romantic (Buat para seme dan uke, persiapkan diri kalian!)**

**Cosplayer**

**Acara ini akan diadakan di Taman Tokyo, 25-26 Juni. HMMM…HADIAHNYA JUGA MENARIK LOH~**

**Juara 1 ****:**** Liburan dipulau Bali 'GRATISS' selama 1 minggu.**

**Juara 2 ****:**** Makan malam 'GRATISSS' bersama pasangan, selama 3 hari, di Restauran Little Tokyo.**

**Juara 3 ****:**** Penginapan Hotel Little Tokyo 1 hari 1 malam.**

**Untuk pendaftaran, silahkan kalian mendaftar di supermarket terdekat. Dengan minimal pembelian sebesar Rp.50.000. Pendaftaran ditutup tanggal 23 Mei.**

″Lomba apa yang akan kita ikuti?″ tanya Murasakibara yang, udah mulai semangat karena melihat tulisan 'MAKAN GRATIS' di brosur.

″Tentu saja, lomba pasangan romantic!″ jawab Akashi. ″Ryouta dan Daiki, Shintarou dan Atsushi, Tetsu denganku,″ lanjutnya dengan menyebutkan pasangan-pasangan yang akan mengikuti lomba.

″Aku gak mau sama Aominechi!nanti aku bisa hitam, aku maunya sama Kurokochi!″ rengek Kise, sambil memeluk Kuroko yang sudah setujuh-setujuh aja, dipasangin sama Akashi.

″Tapi, tadi kau dan Daik-″

″HUWAAAAA TADI ITU CUMA REFLEK AKASHICCHI! SERIUSANN!″ teriak Kise, memotong balasan Akashi.

″Itu sudah **mutlak**,″ ucap Akashi dengan menekankan akhir kata.

″Tap-″

'SYUTTTTTT'

Sebuah gunting berwarna kuning melesat dengan jarak 0,00000000001 mm, hampir mengenai pipi Kise.

″Kau sudah bosen hidup neh, Ryouta?″ tanya Akashi, yang ditangannya sudah ada 2 gunting, Kise pun menggeleng cepat.

″Apa ada yang ingin membantah?″ tanya Akashi, semuanya pun terdiam dengan tatapan 'Kami membantah, kami mati!'. ″Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?″

″Aku,″

″Kau ingin bertanya apa Shintarou?″

″Kau memasangkan kami berdasarkan apa?″ tanya Midorima, yang sebenarnya penasaran kenapa dia dipasangkan dengan Murasakibara, yang seharusnya Akashi dengan Murasakibara.

″Demi menciptakan keturunan yang baik,″ jawab Akashi abstrak. 'Keturunan yang baik?maksudnya, bakalan dinikahin beneran gitu?terus habis nikah, ngelaukin bippppppp…' oke, untuk pembicaraan kesananya author sensor karena, keluar rated.

″Maksudnya?″ tanya para pion Akashi, untuk mengetahui lebih jelasnya.

″Demi menciptakan keturunan yang baik, maksudnya itu…..biar keturunan kalian lebih baik lagi. Contohnya, Ryouta dan Daiki, biar keturunan kalian errrcakeperrrrrrr seperti Ryouta dan juga jago main basket seperti Daiki,″ jawab Akashi yang ga rela bilang cakep ke Kise.

Mendengar penjelasan Akashi, mereka pun sepertinya tertarik. ″Lalu Midrorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi?″

″Biar keturunannya tinggi kaya Atsushi, dan pintar kaya Midorima..terus juga biar keturunannya gak memiliki sifat **tsundere**,″ jawab Akashi yang sebenarnya bingung dengan pasangan yang satu ini.

″Lalu Akachin dan Kurochin?″

″Tentu saja, biar keturunanku. Sekuat aku dan semanis Tetsu,″ jawab Akashi lagi, tapi itu tidak berhasil membuat Kuroko blushing.

….

″Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi. Semuanya bubar dan latihan bersama pasangan kalian masing-masing,″ perintah Akashi, lalu semuanya pun mengikuti perintahnya

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank's to :**

**Ai hakawa, Kazuki NightNatsu, lonely19day, Alenta93, bola oranye, Yukka, Dze Dze, entah siapa**

**Review please... **


	3. Chapter 3

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**OMG**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Aku kan maunya sama Kurokocchi-ssu~ tapi, dari pada mati….." batin Kise, sambil melirik sedikit Akashi yang berada disampingnya.

"Akachin…kenapa kau tega menghianatiku~ tapi, demi **makanan gratis**! Apapun akan kulakukan!" batin Murasakibara, yang masih setia dengan kudapannya.

"Ck, kenapa aku dipasangkan dengan Kise?!" rutuk Aomine dalam hati, kalau gak dalam hati dia bakal mati. "Tapi, kalau diliat-liat…..Kise manis juga. Akhhhhhhhh ! kenapa aku mikir kaya gitu! Mending mikirin balonnya Mai-chan! Tapi..tapi…ah, tau ah! Pasrah aja…." Pikirnya sambil melirik Kise yang berada didepannya.

"Hn, demi ketrurunan yang baik apanya? Apa Akashi melewatkan sesuatu? Kalau Murasakibara itu **rakus**! Iya sih…keturunanku bakal gak tsundere, tapi diganti jadi rakus!" rutuk Midorima dalam batinnya. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang merosot karena, hidungnya kurang mancung #ditendang Midorima.

"Umhh…aku seneng sih dipasangin sama Akashi-kun, karena dia pinter. Tapi, aku tetep pingin sama Aomine-kun….habis kalau sama Akashi-kun, aku takut habis perlombaan selesai, yang ada hanya tinggal nama," batin Kuroko, yang menutup wajanya dengan novel kecilnya.

"Khukhukhu….memangnya aku tidak tau apa?" tanya Akashi dalam hati, seperti biasa ia dapat melihat kegalauan rekan-rekannya sepanjang jalan menuju supermarket. "Kayanya ini ide yang bagus," lanjutnya setelah melihat pertigaan didepan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Midorima.

"Daiki dan Kise, kalian belok kekanan. Midorima dan Murasakibara kalian belok kekiri, sedangkan aku dan Tetsuya lurus kedepan." jelas Akashi, setelah sampai dipertigaan jalan.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun? Bukannya kalau bersama lebih ramai?" tanya Kuroko, yang masih setia dengan muka temboknya.

"Dengar yah….aku sengaja melakukan ini, agar kalian bisa lebih deket lagi," jawab Akashi yang sebenarnya pingin pake acara gontok-gontokan karena, kesel habis diomongin. "Oke , pisah!" lanjutnya.

Lalu mereka pun berpisah sesuai yang diperintahkan Akashi, dan hanya satu kesimpulan dipikiran mereka (selain Akashi) **'Dia** **mengetahuinya,'**

**TBC**

* * *

**Huaaaaa….gomenasai pendek banget soalnya aku lupa, nambahin votting dichapter 2 T3T/**

**AYOOOO VOTTTEEEEE~ (Untuk chapter 3) :**

**Aonime x Kise**

**Midorima x Murasakibara**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Silahkan….cantumkan di Review ^-^/ dan Sankyuuuu Reviewnya~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**OMG**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

Hening…Hening…Hening…

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berudua, hingga pada akhirnya…

"Neh..Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko yang masih sibuk memandang kearah depan (takut nabrak orang xD).

"Ya, Tetsuya?" balas Akashi, yang sebenarnya pingin cepat-cepat sampai supermarket, karena ia merasa risih dilihat para kaum hawa yang menatapnya dengan aura blink-blink, sepanjang jalan.

"Kenapa kau kau memisahkan kami?" tanyanya dengan ekspkresi datarnya.

Akashi pun menghela nafasnya. "Hah..sudah kubilangkan, agar kalian lebih dekat…" jawabnya. "Lagi pula, hanya beda arahkan? Tapi akhirnya, kita akan bertemu di Supermarket ujung ….hanya saja mereka mengambil jalan yang memutar jadi, cukup jauh. A, atau kau ingin kita yang mengambil jarak itu, agar bisa lebih lama denganku?" lanjutnya, dengan nada menggoda (Akashi menggoda? Keajaiban dunia ke 8, CUY!)

"Mungkin," jawab Kuroko sambil, menatap Akashi dengan mata aquamarinenya yang besar.

#BLUSHHHHH

Ara? Senjata makan tuan…berniat menggoda, malah digoda. Yang sabar yah…Akashi, ukemu itu kuudere jadi sedikit sulit karena, ia terlalu polos.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi, setelah menghilangkan sensai aneh dihatinya itu.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" balas Kuroko, kembali menatap Akashi yang sebelumnya ia menatap langit sore.

Akashi pun menundukan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," balasnya. "Ah, itu Supermarketnya…" lanjutnya, lalu menarik tangan Kuroko masuk kedalam. Siapa sangka ternyata supermarket itu dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin mendaftar perlombaan.

"Aku bingung, mau belanja apa.." ucap Kuroko yang masih takjub dengan panjangnya antrian kekasir.

"Hm…aku juga," balas Akashi, sambil melihat-lihat rak yang berisi berbagai macam kebutuhan.

Kuroko pun menarik pelan lengan baju Akashi, sambil menuju rak boneka. "Akashi-kun lihat! Ada boneka berbentuk tim basket kita," ucapnya.

"Heh…seterkenal itukah kita?" tanyanya sambil mendekati rak boneka itu, dan melihat-lihat boneka yang berbentuk Kiseki no Sedai, atau lebih tepatnya berbentuk dirinya sendiri. "Hum…aku tidak semanis ini! pasti yang bikin matanya rabun," rutuknya sambil memegang boneka yang berbentuk dirinya.

"Eh, kurasa tidak buruk juga Akashi-kun…." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Akashi. Lalu memegang boneka yang berbentuk Akashi. "Mereka membuatnya sama persis, dan kurasa boneka bentuk Akashi-kun sudah sama persis, dengan yang aslinya. Tampan, manis, ngegemsesin deh! Jadi pingin meluk," lanjutnya sambil memeluk boneka yang dipegangnya, ah..andaikan Akashi bisa bertukar tempat. Ia pasti sudah bertukar tempat dengan boneka itu dan merasakan pelukan Kuroko. Tapi…

#BLUSHHHH

Ya….sementara sang author ini menyelesaikan narasinya, Akashi Seijuuro. Kapten yang selalu ditakuti itu, kini tak berdaya dengan pujian yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pujaan hatinya. Tunggu, bukankah kau yang seharusnya membuat Kuroko blushing gak jelas? Kenapa jadi terbalik? Kau itu SEME!SEME!AKASHI! jangan sampai kesemean mu hilang karena, terus-terusan digoda oleh Kuroko dan kau berubah jadi Uke!

"Tapi, menurutku kau lebih…menarik," ucap Akashi yang kini sudah memegang boneka berbentk Kuroko.

"Maksud Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang masih sibuk memeluk boneka berbetuk Akashi.

"Lihat, boneka berbentuk dirimu tinggal sedikit lagi dan hanya berbeda tipis denganku," jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk perbedaan boneka berbentuk Kuroko dan dirinya 4:5.

"Pft-Hahahahaha…" Kuroko pun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Akashi.

'Manis banget! A,a..perasaan apa ini? kenapa selalu begini? Jantungku selalu berdebar saat Kuroko didekatku, tidak ini lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tapi Kuroko menyukai….Tidak! aku tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang merebutnya dariku!' batin Akashi. "Kenapa kau tertawa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi setelah, merasa dirinya tidak terlalu gugup.

"Hanya teringat dengan kata yang selalu kau ucapakan," jawab Kuroko yang masih terlukis senyum sanar diwajahnya, namun tetap dapat dilihat Akashi sesamar apapun perubahan ekpresi dalam dirinya.

"Kata yang kuucapkan?"

"Iya, kata yang selalu kau ucapkan… 'Kemenangan selalu berpihak padaku,' tapi, sekarang sepertinya kemenagan tidak berpihak kepadamu neh..Akashi-kun," jelas Kuroko.

"Itu kan dalam basket, beda lagi kalau soal yang lain…"balas Akashi, malu sendri.

"Tapi, kau selalu berkata 'Aku selalu benar,' loh…"

Tidak tahan dengan godaan Kurko, akhirnya Akashi mendorong Kuroko kepojok ruangan. "Jaa…itu benar Tetsuya, dan aku selalu benar jika kau adalah **milikku**,"

"E,eh tapi Akashi-k-"

"Neh..Tetsuya, apa kau lupa? Bahwa aku juga selalu berkata '**semua perkataanku mutlak**' jadi kau tidak bisa lepas dariku" ucap Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko, dengan senyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Lebih baik kita cepat, membayar boneka ini ke kasir dan mengisi formulir sebelum gelap. Bagaimana pun aku tak mau kau terluka," lanjutnya, kali ini dengan senyum kasih sayang. Dan Kuroko pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka berdua membayar boneka tersebut kekasir yang seharga 50.000 per-bonekanya.

"Ah, kalian salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedaikan?" tanya penjaga kasir itu. "Heh…saling milih boneka pasangannya ya…." Lanjutnya setelah melihat Akashi membeli boneka berbentuk Kuroko, begitu pun sebaliknya. "Aku akan mendungku kalian," sambil menyerahkan kedua boneka itu yang sudah dibungkus

"Arigatou," balas Kuroko sambil mengambil bungkusan itu, lalu berjalan keluar dengan Akashi yang berada disampingnya.

"Semoga kalian menajdi pemenangnya!" teriak penjaga kasir itu, namun tetap dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank's Review**

**13th Hell, Sena Aizawa, Bloodyfang04, NaRin RinRin, Sheila-ela, Andiandi, ayakLein24, ****SeraphelArchangelaClaudia****, akashitetsuya3, Irujashu, UseMyImaginatiaon, jesper, guest, Kazue Ichimaru, Princess Heartfillia.**


	5. Chapter 5

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**OMG**

**By : Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**WARNING : Typo dimana-mana, EYD, OC, DLL.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

* * *

"Kenapa mesti sama Aominecchi!" ucap Kise kesel, tidak peduli dengan orang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Apa boleh buat, ini keputusan Akashi, lagi pula..sebarapa inginnya kau berpasangan dengan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Ingin sekali! Kurokocchi itu manissss…..terus bisa dipeluk, dan juga nyaman…" jawab Kise sambil menatap Aomine, dengan tatapan 'MASALAH BUAT LOHHH?'. "Berbeda dengan Aominecchi.." lanjutnya.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Aomine yang mengabaikan tatapan Kise, dan lebih memilih menatap majalah Mai-chan.

"HABISNYA KALAU DEKAT…" jawab Kise menngantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau dekatku, kenapa?" tanya Aomine lagi, yang masih memperhatikan majalahnya…ah, tidak ternyata matanya kini diam-diam melirik Kise, yang menundukan kepalanya.

"K,kalau dekat Aominecchi…." Jawab Kise dengan suara yang cukup pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Aomine.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine, yang udah mulai gereget.

"K,kalau dekat deng-"

"AYOLAHHHH...KISE! JANGAN MENGGANTUNGKAN KALIMATMU!" ucap Aomine, memotong jawaban Kise.

Kise pun mengankat wajahnya, dan membuat Aomine membelalakan matanya. Karena ia melihat Kise yang sedang hampir ingin menangis dengan tatapan memohon 'Jangan tanya itu lagi…' tidak lupa dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hah…tidak usah dipikirkan lagi," ucap Aomine sambil mengelus rambut Kise yang lembut. "Itu Supermarketnya sudah didepan, ayo masuk!" lanjutnya.

Lalu mereka pun memasuki pin-

"Murasakibaracchi,"

"Midorima,"

"Kisechin dan Aominechin baru nyampai ternyata…" ucap Murasakibara yang memegang sekantung plastic besar snack.

"Kalian sudah dari tadi?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak, kami baru saja sampai dan yah…..begitulah," jawab Midorima sambil memeluk boneka musang, sebagai lucky item hari ini.

"Kisechin…Aominechin…kami duluan ya," ucap Murasakibara, lalu menarik tangan Midorima. Meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise.

Aomine dan Kise pun masuk kedalam Supermarket, dan disambut hangat oleh seorang pelayan muda, dengan tinggi 150 cm, rambut aquamarine panjangnya tergerai lembut, dan kedua mata besar yang berbeda merah dan emas.

"Selamat datang!" ucapnya sopan.

'Keren banget baru aja tadi jadi pasangan, udah punya anak lagi! Terlebih lagi udah segede gini! Emang bener yah…keajaiban itu ada….' Pikir Aomine dan Kise, setelah melihat pelayan muda itu.

"A,ano…ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan muda itu, dengan suara lembut dan sopan.

"Apa disini ada majalah Mai-chan?" tanya Aomine, yang mengabaikan death glare dari Kise.

"Maaf tuan, selama pendaftaran festival masih berlangsung. Kami menunda majalah yang berbau ecchi," jawab pelayan muda itu, yang disambut tatapan blink blink oleh Kise.

"Hehhh? Kenapa?" tanya Aomine lagi, soalnya tadi rencananya ia akan membeli majalah Mai-chan sebanyak banyaknya.

"Karena, kami mencegah terjadinya keributan antar pasangan…" jawab pelayan muda itu dengan ekpresi datar. "Tapi, saya punya saran untuk kalian. ikuti saya!" lanjutnya, sambil menuntun Aomine dan Kise pada rak Album foto.

"Umm..ano, siapa namamu? Dan kenapa membawa kami ketempat album foto?" tanya Kise lembut, seperti biasa jika sama perempuan.

"Tuan cukup memanggilku Mizuki d-"

"Kalau gitu, Mizuki-chan saja ya~, dan jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan tuan atau anda. Cukup panggil Kise," ucap Kise memotong perkataan Mizuki , sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Aomine Daiki," ucap Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya, yang sebenarnya agak gak nyambung.

"Baiklah..Kise-san dam Aomine-san, saya akan menjelaskan ken-"

"Neh…Mizuki-chan, apa bisa kau hentikan tatapan datarmu itu?" tanya Kise, yang memotong penjelasan Mizuki.

"Ekspresiku memamng seperti ini…bisa kita mulai penjelasannya," jawab Mizuki, yang masih setia dengan ekspresi datarnya. Walaupun Kise sudah memotong kalimatnya berkali-kali.

"Saya membawa Aomine-san dan Kise-san kesini kar-"

"Ak-"

'SRAKKKKK'

'JLEBBBB'

"Kau sudah tau peraturannyakan? Dilarang memanggil nama keluarga!" ucap Mizuki yang beralih pada pemuda tinggi berambut biru lebih gelap dari pada miliknya, matanya berwarna madu, dan kulitnya yang putih, dengan mata berkilat nanmun masih dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"H,hai…gomenasai," balas pemuda itu yang juga pelayan supermarket, dengan perasaan takut. Karena dia hampir saja mati! Kalau saja dia tidak menghindar mungkin jantungnya sudah tertusuk. Untung ia dapat bergerak cepat sehingga yang terkena gunting hanya bajunya.

"Baguslah…sekarang kau layani yang lain saja," perintah Mizuki, yang langsung disambut cepat oleh pemuda itu. "Maaf, atas kejadian yang tadi…." Lanjutnya.

"A,a….tidak apa-apa kok, kau bisa lanjutkan yang tadi.." balas Aomine, yang sekarang hanya berpikiran 'Kayanya emang beneran anak mereka!'.

Mizuki pun mengambil salah satu album yang bersampul bola basket "Lihat ini!" titahnya, lalu membuka lembaran demi lembaran, yang menampilakn foto-foto anggota 'Generasi Keajaiban'. "Bagaimana menurut Aomine-san dan Kise-san?" tanyanya.

"Wah…bagus, bagaimana Aominecchi yang ini saja?" tanya Kise, yang sebenarnya kalau diterjemahin dalam kehidupan sehari-hari 'Udah ini aja pah! Atau cerai sama mamah!'.

"Apa boleh buat, terserah kamu aja deh…" jawab Aomine sambil mengelus rambut Kise lagi.

Mizuki pun mengamil 2 album foto ditumpukan paling bawah, lalu meyerahkannya album foto berwarna biru pada Kise dan warna kuning pada Aomine.

"Ini kan foto Foto Aomineccchi," ucap Kise setelah menerima album foto itu dan melihat-lihat isinya.

"Gah…kalau cuma foto Kise sih, dimajalah emperan juga ad-AWWWWWW! Sakit tau Kise!"

"Enak saja, segitunyakah majalahku!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar…lagi pula, Aomine-san…" ucap Mizuki sambil mengisyaratkan Aomine Berjongkong, setelah meresa sejajar Mizuki pun mulai membisikan 'Aomine-san itu bukan album foto biasa, itu berbeda dari tumpukan yang diatas! Yang saya kasih ke Aomine-san sudah, saya letakan foto pippppppppppppppppppp' ditelinga Aomine.

"Baiklah, ayo langsung ke kasir!" ucap Aomine yang langsung menarik lengan Kise.

"Heh..beri tahu aku dulu apa yang dibisikan Mizuki-chan!" balas Kise.

"Lain kali.." balas Aomine yang kali ini dengan tatapan senang.

Setibanya dikasir, mereka merasa 'Mirip mereka deh,' rambut hijaunya ia kepang 2, mata ungunya menatap bosan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ho…kalian anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu ya? Hmmm….no coment deh, sama kalian mah," ucap perempuan penjaga kasir itu. "Ini! tapi aku berharap kalian menang," lanjutnya, sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaan Aomine dan Kise.

'Campuran yah…sifatnya,'

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

**TBC**

* * *

Gommenasai lama updatenya ^-^"

Oh iya...Vote lagi ya~ buat chapter berikutnya...

- AkaKuro

- AoKise

-MuraMido / MidoMura

**Thank's Review to :**

**MinRisa91**** , ****13th Hell**** , ****Valthera-Red**** , ****yacchan**** , ****akashitetsuya3**** , fujo , akaKuro ship , ****ayakLein24**** , ****Princess Heartfillia**** , Shiroicchi**

**Review Please…..**


End file.
